


Small and Pink

by candy_cadet



Series: candy-cadet's kinktober 2k18 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ass Play, Face-Sitting, M/M, That is all, and all he wants for his birthday is DAT ASS, it's otabek's birthday, yuri has a lil pink hole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_cadet/pseuds/candy_cadet
Summary: Day 1: face sitting (OtaYuri)It's Otabek's birthday and he gets to pick anything he wants them to do in bed





	Small and Pink

Yuri stopped dead in the process of sucking another hickey into Otabek's neck.

But it's your birthday, Beka!” He lifted his head, a truly puzzled look on his face.

“Yes Yura, I am aware of that.”

“You can pick anything you want, though.”

Otabek huffed out a short laugh. “I know. I did.”

“But today is about making YOU feel good!”

“What makes you think it won't?”

Yuri pouted, making Otabek chuckle and squeeze Yuri's ass, rolling his hips up to meet the blond's. Yuri's pout immediately disappeared in lieu of a pleasured gasp, widening Otabek's grin. Yuri huffed, still unconvinced Otabek was truly choosing what he wanted.“That's what I picked for my birthday, though.” He rubbed the pad of his thumb roughly against one of Otabek's perked nipples, earning a groan from the Kazakh man under him.

“You're right, except for one important difference.”

“Mmm?” Yura purred, tongue having found its way back to Otabek's throat.

“I want you on top.”

Yuri stopped again, slowly lifting his head, a deep blush staining his cheeks.

***

A bit of repositioning and a few discarded pillows later and they had it mostly figured out, Yuri on his knees, feet tucked under Otabek's shoulders, hands braced on Otabek's legs for balance. Otabek's large hands were running over Yuri's hips and thighs until they found their way to his ass, spreading him open, running his thumb across his tongue to wet it before petting it slowly over Yuri's perfectly little pink hole. Yuri whined, pushing his hips back, wanting more. Otabek couldn't help but play with the tight little hole, massaging it and reveling in watching it clench up when he pushed the tip of his thumb in. Yuri's fingers pressed into the muscles in Otabek's thighs, starting to tremble.

“Do you always play with your food for this long before you eat it?” Yuri said over his shoulder. He tried to come across impatient, but the gooey wet spot growing on Otabek's stomach gave him away.

“No, but if it's always this good maybe I should start,” Otabek murmured, sinking his teeth into the meat of Yuri's ass hard, wanting to mark him, leaving Yuri panting and even shakier than before.

Otabek pulled Yuri's hips closer and finally ran his tongue over Yuri's hole. Yuri moaned loudly, his back arching. He was already wound so tight from being teased, he couldn't stop his hips rolling back to meet Otabek's tongue. Otabek started flicking his warm wet tongue, moving with Yuri's hip movements, letting him set the pace. After a while though, he stilled Yuri's hips, and pressed the tip of his tongue in, at the same moment as Yuri let go of one of his legs to wrap a tight fist around Otabek's leaking cock. Otabek groaned, sending a low vibration through Yuri's whole body, and Yuri moaned “holy fuck, Beka,” in the the least dignified and hottest whine Otabek had ever heard. Yuri shook and moaned as Otabek started lapping at his insides, letting Yuri move his hips again, essentially fucking himself on Otabek's tongue. Yuri was moaning in a litany of swears and yesses and Beka oh godfuck over and over. He was pumping Otabek's erection at a stuttering pace, lost in the feeling of Otabek's moans sending waves of pleasure through him, his tongue working Yuri like he was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted.

Yuri could feel himself getting close already, so his pace quickened, tightening his fist around Otabek, wanting him to come first. Yuri leaned forward sticking out his tongue to prod gently at Otabek's slit which almost instantly sent him over the edge hard. He moaned low and loud into Yuri's hole. his whole body shaking, strings catching Yuri's tongue and cheek and chin. That sent Yuri chasing right after, spilling his sticky mess between their bodies, thighs quaking from the force of coming completely untouched. Otabek wrapped his hand around Yuri and helped pull out the last drops, but Yuri was already slumped forward, exhausted. After a moment to let his heart slow down, he begrudgingly pushed himself up and off of Otabek, to snuggle up next to him. Both men still panting, Otabek ran his fingers through Yuri's sweaty hair, amused at his boyfriends blissed out expression.

“I guess you're ok with me playing with my food now too, hm?”

Yuri's eyes cracked open, a dreamy smile on his face. “Beka, I love you,” he panted, “so much. But will you please go brush your teeth so I can kiss you?”

Yuri could hear Otabek chuckle all the way down the hall to the bathroom.


End file.
